legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P14/Transcript
(The heroes all look around at the inside of the house) Alex: Alright! Rose: Hmm, yeah I think we can work with this. Spot: All right! We got a new base, its in a new town, and we got plenty of room! Ghira: Yeah I can get behind this. Kim: Let's take a look around. Max: Good idea! (Kim and Max run off to look around) Zulu: Shame I can't haunt this place. Raynell: Oh you. Zulu: What did you like your ghost friend? Raynell: Well maybe a little. But I like you more. Jessica: Aww that's sweet. Raynell: Come on! Let's go find a room before the good ones get claimed! Zulu: Alright! (Zulu and Raynell run off) Jessica: Have fun bestie! Alex: We should find a room ourselves. Jessica: Oh you wanna room with me this time? Alex: Of course. Jessica: Sounds good to me. Alex: You guys don't mind right? Izuku: No not at all. Miles: More room for us. (Alex nods as he and Jessica run off) Miles: *Smile* Izuku: Well, let's go find a room too. Miles: Right. (Miles and Izuku run off as well) Erin: So, what about the rest of us? Jack: I guess we go get ready as well. Erin: Right. Rose: Let's go! (The heroes then all split up before the scene cuts to Raynell and Zulu prepping a room) Raynell: Man, this room is nice! Zulu: Yeah I know right? Raynell: Man I can't wait to go exploring this world some more! It looked so nice the first we came! Zulu: I remember my first time coming here. I just wish the first time you came we didn't get held hostage by a bunch of angry female Targhuls. Raynell: Yeah. That was.....an experience. Zulu: You and Jess were alright though right? Raynell: Oh yeah. We got blasted in the face a few times by Nettle's spores and she tied us up in her vines, I'm STILL trying to figure out how we escaped, but we were okay. I'm just glad Erin was able to break free of the mind control when we did. Zulu: Yeah. Raynell: *Smile* Zulu: Still though, I wish this place was more old. I could pull off my ghost impression perfectly. Raynell: You can still do it here. Just wouldn't make sense here. Zulu: Right. (Raynell smiles as the two get the room ready. The scene then cuts to Jack, Rose, and Erin all getting their room ready as well) Jack: Okay, so far so good. Erin: Yeah, this room's looking nice so far. Rose: It'll feel just like home. Erin: Hey Rose where did Grey go? Rose: Huh? (Rose then looks around) Rose: *Sigh* Grey are you cloaked again? Grey: *Voice* …. No. Rose: Greeeey. Grey: *Sigh* (Grey uncloaks) Grey: I'm here mom. Rose: Why were you cloaking? Grey: *Shrugs* Just a bit bored was all... Rose: Oh, okay then. Grey: Yeah. Jack: Well, now you can help us set this place up! Grey: Guess I got nothing better to do. Erin: Grey you sure you're okay? Grey: I'm fine grandma, I'm just bored is all. Erin: Why? Grey: We've been chasing these Targhul for days! I just wanna play around for a bit is all. Rose: Hmm. Grey: I mean, is it so much to ask for a play date again like when I was a baby? Erin: Huh. You know I didn't think of that. Rose: Hmm.. You know guys, we might be here for a while. So we got plenty of time to finish our room. Jack: Yeah that's a good point. Erin: I agree. So Grey what do you wanna do? (Grey smirks) Grey: Well.... (Grey cloaks himself) Grey: *Voice* I could be a ghost hunting you all down! Erin: You got that idea from Zulu didn't you? Grey: *Ghostly voice* Maaaaaaaybeeeeeee… Rose: *Gasps playfully* Oh no! THis place is haunted! Run! Erin: *Playful scream* (Erin, Rose and Jack run off) Jack: Stay by me Erin, I'll protect you! Grey: *Ghostly voice* Ooooooooooooooo! I'm coming after you! Erin: *Playful squeal* Ghost! Jack: Stay back evil ghost! Grey: *Ghostly voice* Oooooooooooooooo! (Grey suddenly grabs Jack) Jack: AH! No! Its got me! Erin: Jack! Nooooo! Jack: *Playful dying* Erin..... I love youuuuuuuuu……. Erin: Noooooo! Grey: *Ghostly voice* Ooooooo! (Grey then grabs onto Erin) GreY: *Ghostly voice* Now it's yooooour turn! Erin: OH NO!! ROSIE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIFE! (Rose makes a run for it. Meanwhile Charlie and Foxtrot is seen watching this) Charlie:..... Ooookay? Foxtrot: The heck is going on? Grey: *Ghost voice* I'm going to eaaaaat you Erin! Foxtrot: WHAT?! H-HANG ON ERIN!!! (Foxtrot runs over to Erin and pounces on her and Grey) Erin and Grey: OW!! Foxtrot: You're not eating anyone whatever you are! (Foxtrot grabs Grey's shoulders and starts shaking him) Foxtrot: Leave her alone assassin! Grey: *Voice* GAH FOXTROT STOP! STOP STOP ITS ME!!! (Grey decloaks) Foxtrot: !! G-Grey!? Grey: Y-Yeah man! (Foxtrot stands back up) Foxtrot: Oh-Oh my god I am SO sorry! I-I thought you were something else! Grey: What does that mean?? Charlie: He thought you were an assassin. Grey: Oh. (Grey stands up) Grey: I see. Foxtrot: Sorry Grey.... Grey: Hey it's okay man. Don't beat yourself up over it. Erin: *Stands up* Yeah, you didn't know we were playing so don't worry about it. Charlie: Why were you guys playing? Grey: I was bored. Wanted to do something like I did when I was a baby. Charlie:... Huh. You know. That's not a bad idea. Foxtrot: Yeah. Has been awhile hasn't it? Grey: Exactly! Charlie: Heh, well who are we to judge? Foxtrot: Let's play! Grey: Woo! Rose: Alright! Erin: No laughing gas though Charlie! Charlie: Aww come on! Rose: *Giggles* (The group then goes to start playing) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts